percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alena Skalsky
'Alena Natasza Skalsky '(born January 1, 1994) is a demigod daughter of Hecate. Dream On Alena plays a major role in Dream On. One Monday morning in early May, Alena gets in a fight with her sister just before school. Both sisters board their bus and she talks with her friend Skyler Mackenzie about a summer camp. After Math class, she passes out. She is taken to the hospital by her foster mother, Angelina. There, her sister comes to make sure she's not dead. Alena wakes up and storms off, then getting kidnapped by Luke. In a desperate attempt to save herself, she texts Skyler for help. Alena is rescued after nearly being kidnapped by Luke. She is told about being a demigod and that she needs to pack for Camp Half-Blood. On the way to Camp, Angelina gets into a car crash, resulting in her unconsciousness until Eliska wakes her. They carry an unconscious Angelina to Camp. The twins meet Ian, befriending him. It is revealed that Alena has had a secret crush on her friend Eírik. Skyler, Eliska, and Alena all meet Chiron and get an in-depth explanation on demigods. Afterwards, they move into the Hermes cabin Alena has a dream about her parents arguing when she was just a newborn. She watches in dismay in the morning as her sister topples over a Demeter girl, Elizabeth and accidentally kisses her. After learning how to Iris Message, Alena immediately talks to Eírik. She finds out that he has a crush on an unknown girl, sending her into a fit of sadness. She gets claimed by Hecate, shocking her and her sister. Alena goes to find her sister but runs into trouble. She fights and uses a bit of magic on the girls and runs to the Big House, where she and Eliska receive a shocking prophecy. Within a few days, they move to the Hecate cabin. Eírik finally comes to camp just before the girls leave to their quest. They leave to the quest, heading to Olympus. Once there, Alena remembers she left her water bottle downstairs and they go to get it. While out finding it, she gets kidnapped by Luke again. It is revealed that Luke has some form of sadistic or masochistic crush on Alena. Along with this, it is also told that Mathias has joined Luke's side. Eliska tries to rescue Alena and almost succeeds, escaping and heading for Camp with minor and major injuries. Once near camp, Alena gets shot, killing her. Castle On A Cloud It is not yet determined if Alena will make an appearance in this story. A soul exchange takes place with Alicia and comes back to life. She and Eírik confess their feelings for each other. She is later found in her cabin, cuddling while asleep with Eírik. Any Way The Wind Blows Alena is a major character. She gets into a fight with her sister about her singing and shoves her sister to the ground. Later, she is pushed into the lake, presumably by Eliska. After being pushed in the lake, Alena gets a bucket of water thrown on her. She breaks her sister's wrist and burns her arm. The sisters plan to have a form of war, turning camp against itself. History Alena was born in the Czech Republic one year after Czechoslovakia dissolved. She grew up there with her twin sister Eliska. It was in late January of 2009 that their mother died, leaving the twins with their father. Their father, depressed from the death of his wife, moved to New York. It wasn't until shortly after their sixteenth birthdays that their father was murdered. Eliska and Alena have been in foster care since then. Personality Alena is often said to be the polar opposite of her sister. However, she is not depressed or 'angsty'. Alena is a smart girl who likes to read. She has read many books and will try and sneak out of conversations to read. She is very good at singing and plays the violin, piano, and bagpipes. Alena can be quite sneaky and lies well. She is quite embarrassed about her thick accent and often tries to speak in an 'American accent'. She can also be selfish, mean, and very lazy. She has Aquaphobia and Atychiphobia, the fear of water and the fear of failure. Despite being a sour girl, Alena can be quite kind and sweet. Appearance Being a twin, Alena looks a lot like her sister. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. When she was younger, she wore glasses like her sister but as she got older, she opted to using coloured and prescription contact lenses. Most of the time, she doesn't wear much make-up except mascara and foundation. Alena's usual outfit is too-long jeans and a 3/4 arm length shirt. She likes to wear hats and bracelets. Alena is one inch taller than her sister, making her 5'3. She weighs around 110 lbs. Known Family *Mariska Skalsky (nee Lankatos), Step-mother *Bohuslav Skalsky, Father *Eliska Skalsky, Twin sister. *Hecate, Mother Trivia *Alena's middle name is pronounced 'Natasha' and is Polish for Christ's birthday. *Alena is the older sister of the two twins, being born minutes before Eliska. *She is diagnosed with Anemia. *Alena is a New Year's baby *Alena is loosely (HA!) based off Thinkaboutthisname's favourite (and only) Hetalia OC, Fiala Sarnovsky, who represents the Czech Republic *Alena is pronounced Ah-Lay-Nuh *Being a child of Hecate makes Alena and her sister quite powerful once they learn how to utilize their powers. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods